At Jewel's Place
by Alexriolover95
Summary: What I think Jewel's reaction would be after the soccer game in the pit of doom


**Hey guys, this is the special thing I was talking about when I made my birthday message to Rio 2. Now I know what you are saying. "Alex, this is from the second movie, not the first, are you stupid." Well yes I know this is from the second movie, but I have been thinking about this for a awhile and I want to do this.**

**So this has been started by Alex the Owl, followed by Jesus loves all and of dragons, if I missed anyone, please let me know. Basically this is just the scene after the soccer match in the pit of doom, where Blu and Jewel have an argument and Blu leaves for Linda and Tulio. The three authors have been doing it from Blu's point of view, but I'm going to do something different and take it from Jewel's point of view.**

**The general idea of this still belongs to Alex the Owl and credit goes to him.**

**Also before we start, Mc Garrix has informed me that tomorrow is his birthday, so I think we all need to send him a happy birthday message, of course I will.**

* * *

At Jewel's Place

* * *

I could see my Blu after my father said something to him, he looked sad, lost. I could and could not blame him, he made the blue macaws lose their side of the brazil nut groove. But Blu was under so much pressure, and when he lost everyone was mad at him, even the kids. I knew I needed to do something.

"So what just happened?"

"I was trying to be part of the tribe, but I guess I will never be the bird like your father wants me to be." Blu said as he prepared to leave.

"My what." I said, confused.

"I think it's time to go home." Blu said.

"We should talk about this."

"Talk about what?"

"Blu look around, the kids are thriving, they love being in the wild, maybe this is home."

"Home? How can this be home, I have done everything to help out, but whatever I do it's wrong, that's not home, maybe for you, but not me."

I knew Blu had a point, he tried, but failed, and Blu was more comfortable living back in Rio for all these years.

"Blu I'm sorry, I know you don't consider this home, but we can make it work, think about the kids, they love you as much as they love it here."

"How? I can't do it, I tried. You know I kept saying "Happy wife, happy life," to myself, but that does not apply to me, I need to go. You have a happy life here, so you should be happy.

I was happy being back in the jungle, but I would not be fully happy without my Blu by my side, I really wanted him to stay.

"But Blu, we made a promise to each other, we were to stay chained to each other birds. Please don't go, I love you." I said with tears starting to come out.

Blu suddenly had a change of heart. "I love you too, Jewel, I'm sorry." And the two hugged.

"So will you stay?" I asked.

But before Blu could answer, Eduardo flew in and pinned Blu down by the neck.

"Thanks to you, we have no more nuts, what did my daughter ever see in you?" Eduardo shouted.

I was stunned by my father and what he just said, Blu was not saying anything, my father was holding his neck that tightly, I needed to do something.

"Dad get off of him!" I shouted as loud as I could and kicked my father hard enough that he fell down and Blu could finally breathe again.

I than checked to see if Blu was okay. "Blu, are you hurt?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He replied.

Eduardo was shocked at his daughter's sudden behavior. "Jewel what is the matter with you?"

"I can ask the same of you dad. Why did you attack Blu?"

"Why? He is a loser, a pet! He is nothing!"

I than got filled with even more anger. "You know what dad, you are the loser, you can't see what a wonderful job he does at being a husband and father, he protects us and comforts us, where have you been all my life!"

I than turned to Blu. "You know what Blu, we will certainly be chained to each other birds because we are going back home, to Rio, let's get the kids."

Blu and Eduardo were stunned and Blu slowly got up and followed Jewel.

"Jewel are you sure about this?"

"Yes I love you that much."

"Me too."

And after getting the kids the family flew back to Rio, where they would go back to their old, but happy lives.


End file.
